My Angel
by little-wolf246
Summary: Derek pressed between the soft spot between the base of his grey wings and Stiles almost toppled over. "I love you." Stiles blurted out and pulled away covering his mouth surely knowing his throat would be gone in moments. Derek just looked at him before nodding. "I...l-love you too Stiles." Derek said and Stiles' jaw dropped. This was the start of something beautiful.
1. You Don't Need To Hide

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or anything. This is just a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stiles slumped onto a log alone in the cold forest of Beacon Hills. The fog created chilling goose pimples to rise on his pale skin and his lips start to go purple. Though he didn't care as he needed to let loose and let every part of him be free. Stiles unzipped his red hoodie and set it on the log, followed by his Batman shirt.

Looking at his chest the tape had left indents on his pale ivory skin. He'd had enough of having to breathe like it was a chore. In fact he didn't like playing lacrosse because of it, his wheezing, uneven breathing, he headed it. Gently Stiles unlatched the tape and let out a breath, letting his shoulders sag. A loud flapping sound came from behind him and he smiled before taking a deep breath. Ever since the werewolf bull shit happened he'd never found the time to do this therefore he was trapped. Suffering behind a layer of clothes, and not even the wolves seemed to notice.

Standing up he stretched but it was short lived as he spotted a pair of glowing red eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, the fluttering behind him froze and they retracted back behind him. Derek Hale emerged from the shadows and Stiles took a step back tears running down his soft cheeks. Derek came closer and Stiles scrambled back to his clothes and grabbed them before darting back to his car. His legs were pumping faster and faster; they screamed at him to stop in fact his whole body told him to but he pushed on until he reached his baby and jumped in.

Looking back Derek was already there leaning on a tree looking at him right in the eye before swallowing hard, "You don't need to hide." Stiles took a short quick breath before starting his engine and speeding down the dirt road out of the reserve.

* * *

The smell hit Derek's nose like wild fire as the lemongrass, morning dew hit his nose; along with the spicy cinnamon and nutmeg. Using his werewolf super scent he tracked it down to the middle of the woods still in his territory. Derek thought quick and hid behind a tree. This scent he hadn't smelt it in a long time, almost a few months. This is the first time he traced it and he wasn't sure what he'd find.

Looking from behind a tree there was an opening where a pale boy sat with tape around his chest. The boy looked familiar with the long brown hair and skin but as soon as he looked up the molten honey of his eyes put a dagger through Derek. It was Stiles. He didn't smell hurt, actually relieved.

There was tape around his chest and maybe on his back, and a ton of it. Making his breathing ragged, marks all over his chest, even his heart was struggling to beat. Stiles took a breath before taking off the five think pieces of white tape and wings jolted out from behind him.

Derek's mouth was a gape as his eyes flashed red and he looked at the wings. They were a light grey even soft to the eye. They were almost as long as Stiles' body and the moon made them almost sparkle then and there. They fluttered and shivered. The tape must have been damaging the grey perfection because there were laceration marks around them.

Stiles smiled and took a deep breath as his heart beat became stronger than Derek had ever heard. It was bliss to his ears as he always thought Stiles was weak but now his heart beat proved wrong. The boy stood up and let his wings stretch out before him, even wrap around him once before Stiles froze looking in his direction. Stiles flinched and his wings stopped fluttering and went behind the lanky teen with as whoosh sound. Derek walked out of the midnight fog and into view.

Stiles lower lip quivered, goose pimples raised once more on his perfect skin, and tears made his cheeks wet. Derek wanted to run over and wipe those salty tears away before feeling every inch of those intimating wings. Almost wanting Stiles to wrap them around the both of them like he did with himself. Without thought Derek walked slowly over and Stiles let out a small whimper before rushing back grabbing his clothes and darting away. Derek hesitated but followed his scent and made it to the dirt road where his piece of shit jeep was parked.

Stiles emerged and literally dove into his car slamming the door and breathing heavy wings still exposed somewhat. Fear rushed through the both of us as he was on the verge on a panic attack while Derek just didn't want to scare him away. That was one thing he never wanted to do which surprised him. Ever since the day in the woods when Scott was looking for his inhaler he'd never need any more Derek saw Stiles as different. It was just his scent and breathing though; once he had figured out about the boy's ADHD and Adderall he'd thought it was that but now…no it was never that.

Suddenly Stiles' eyes latched onto his and they looked at one another. Derek had the urge to help him out whatever he was. Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles once more, "You don't need to hide." Derek blurted out and Stiles had a little feeing of trust and safety before being washed over by fear and driving off.

* * *

This couldn't be happening to him right? He'd been going everything the note told him to; to hide them and he did. Why did Derek Hale the Alpha McBroody have to find out? Stiles' life was already fucked up so why did more bullshit happen? What did he do to deserve these massive grey wings that were getting harder to hide, what did he do? Maybe Derek would just shut up and never mention it; or maybe this was all a dream and he was dreaming. Derek would never say anything like, 'you don't need to hide' ever!

It's been three days since it happened and Stiles had no contact with anyone but his dad and the Chinese delivery man. Maybe he could fly away and never come back, if he could fly. Sometimes these wings are like a damn curse. Who has wings and can't fly?!

Locking his door Stiles never got a chance to let his wings out for long so he pulled off his shirt and took of the think white tape letting the massive wings free. Gasping for air everything felt okay for a moment…only for a moment.

The window rattled and Stiles' eyes snapped open as Derek was standing at his window. Fear blazed through his veins and he used his wings to cover him and back into a corner. Soft whimpers came from him that was the opposite of manly.

"Stiles…" Derek simply said before they just looked at one and over in silence. Well Derek did while Stiles just put his wings up over him and peaked through. Suddenly Derek walked over and was inches from his wings.

"Stop hiding." Derek demanded and Stiles – who was honestly scared – moved away his wings and put them behind his back. They looked at each other for a while and Derek came even closer reaching out to one of his wings. Stiles whimpered again and tried to move but failed as it was like his feet were glued to the wood floors. Once Derek's fingers hit his wings Stiles suppressed a moan. The feeling of the Alpha's fingers on his wings made an electric current go jolt through him. They fluttered under his touch and maybe the wings reached out by themselves.

"You never have to hide from me." Derek said looking right at his eyes before their lips smashed together in a sloppy slow kiss. Stiles felt like he died and gone to cloud nine as their lips met for the first time. Unlike the kiss he'd shared with Lydia while going through a panic attack this one was sloppy; their teeth scrapped together, their noses bumped, there was no grace. The imperfectness made it perfect.

Derek still played with his wings making waves of pleasure ricochet through his body like soft vibrations. Seconds later they pulled away as they did need air eventually. They looked at each other with dilated eyes and panting breaths. That just happened…

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Stiles squeaked out and Derek shoot his head eyes still red.

"Don't be sorry." He muttered and Stiles swallowed hard.

"So you're not going to rip my throat out?" Stiles asked holding his throat.

"No." Derek replied and Stiles frowned.

"Why?"

"Because….I like you." Derek choked out and Stiles blushed.

"Since when?" Stiles whispered.

"Since I met you in the woods."

"Oh…well I like you too." Stiles said hesitantly before letting his wings flutter around them. He pulled in the big bad wolf for a hug and Derek hugged back. Smiling Stiles also wrapped his wings around them and let them warm them up. Derek pressed between the soft spot between the base of his grey wings and Stiles almost toppled over.

"I love you." Stiles blurted out and pulled away covering his mouth surely knowing his throat would be gone in moments. Derek just looked at him before nodding.

"I…l-love you too Stiles." Derek said and Stiles' jaw dropped.

This was the start of something beautiful.


	2. AN

**Dear My Angel readers:**

**So I've been thinking and I really love this how it is as a one shot, ya know? So I will be keeping it like this. Sorry to those who wanted more but I don't want to ruin something that is so good by itself. Thanks for those who understand. :)**


End file.
